Las 50 cosas que los mortifagos no pueden hacer
by BlackShot
Summary: El título lo dice todo.
1. Primer capítulo

**1.** Rabastan no puede especular sobre la relación entre Bellatrix y el Lord.

**2.** Lucius no puede recomendarle a Bella su estilista.

**3.** Está prohibido echarle un Imperius a Snape para que sonría.

**4.** Rodolphus no puede darle ''La charla'' a Draco. Él ya lo sabe todo.

**5.** Draco no puede sugerirle a Potter que puede destruir al Señor Tenebroso regalándole una nariz.

**6.** Está prohibido llamar a Colagusano ''mala rata espía''.

**7.** Rodolphus no puede ir a striptease muggles.

**8.** Lucius no puede decirle al Lord que Colagusano está enamorado de él.

**9.** Prohibido traer miembros de la Orden para ''hacer una pijamada''.

**10.** Prohibido darle a Fenrir una galleta de perro.

**11.** Prohibido espiar a Bellatrix en la ducha (y a Narcissa tampoco).

**12.** Prohibido traer un abogado muggle para divorciar a Bellatrix y Rodolphus.

**13.** Prohibido ir al ministerio desnudo/a y gritar: ''Soy un/a Mortifago/a!''

**14.** Prohibido llevar a Snape a un striptease para su cumpleaños.

**15.** Prohibido regalarle a Snape un shampoo.

**16.** Prohibido traer un perro negro y decir que es Sirius Black.

**17.** Bellatrix no puede mandarle un poema de amor al Lord.

**18.** Prohibido visitar a Rookwood en el Departamento de Misterios, pedirle una profecía y llevársela al Señor Oscuro diciendo que es la profecía de Potter.

**19.** Prohibido decirle al Señor Oscuro que Potter y Draco estan juntos.

**20.** Prohibido mostrarle al Señor Tenebroso la película ''Virgen a los 40''.


	2. Segundo capítulo

**21.** Lucius no puede decirle a Narcissa que el pastel que Draco comió fue envenenado por los elfos.

**22.** Bellatrix no puede lanzar Crucios a todos.

**23.** En caso de que el Señor Tenebroso se ausente, Rabastan no puede sentarse en su trono y cantar ''¡Girls just wanna have fun!''

**24.** Rabastan no puede adoptar un perrito para ''hacerle compañía''.

**25.** Snape no puede discutir con Bellatrix sobre temas de cabello.

**26.** Prohibido mandarle cartas a Potter.

**27.** Prohibido decir que Dumbledore tuvo un amorío con Bellatrix.

**28.** Colagusano no puede convertirse en rata y jugar con Nagini a las escondidas.

**29.** Prohibido amenazar a Dumbledore por carta diciendo que sabes que es gay y que lo publicaran en el Profeta.

**30.** Prohibido publicar en el Profeta, en la sección de Búsquedas Amorosas: ''Sexy y lindo/a mortifago/a busca pareja. ¡Solo sangre puras!''

**31.** Prohibido decirle a Fenrir que los gigantes comen licántropos de cena.

**32.** Lucius no puede pagarles a los muggles para que él sea la nueva cara de Pantene.

**33.** Dumbledore no es Santa.

**34.** Prohibido decirle a Snape que Lily Potter está viva.

**35.** Prohibido jugar a las marionetas con Fenrir. Probablemente termine comiéndoselas.

**36.** Rabastan tiene prohibido poner un bebe rubio en la puerta de los Malfoy, poner una nota de parte de una inexistente amante de Lucius, tocar el timbre y correr. Narcissa los matará a los dos.

**37.** Draco no puede difundir por Hogwarts que ellos hacen una orgia todos los viernes.

**38.** Colagusano no puede entrar en el Ministerio y gritar: ''¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! ¡Yo mate a Sirius Black!''

**39.** Prohibido hacer un asado los domingos.

**40.** Prohibido usar poción multijugos y convertirse en Dolores Umbridge para ''molestar a Yaxley''.


	3. Tercer capítulo

**41.** Prohibido decirle al Lord que Nagini sería una perfecta pareja para él.

**42.** Barty Jr. no tiene permitido discutir con Snape acerca de la realización de la poción multijugos.

**43.** Prohibido decirle a Draco que Fleur Delacour es más rubia que él.

**44.** Prohibido leer Crepúsculo u otro tipo de literatura muggle. Quien infrinja esta norma será torturado hasta la locura por Bellatrix.

**45.** Prohibido matar a Colagusano. El Lord lo quiere vivo por que es una activa fuente de tortura.

**46.** Prohibido regalarle un gato a Fenrir.

**47.** Prohibido mostrarle al Lord fanfics slash Tom/Harry.

**48.** Prohibido referirse al Lord como ''Voldy'', ''Voldey'' y sus derivantes.

**49.** Prohibido decorar la habitación del Lord al estilo Gryffindor.

**50.** Prohibido dibujarle al Lord una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente y unas gafas mientras duerme (si es que lo hace).


End file.
